A variety of devices are known in the art for fixation to the spine in surgical procedures, such as corpectomies and discectomies, for treating spinal conditions in order to alleviate pain or otherwise stabilize the vertebral segment. During a spinal fixation procedure, after removal of a spinal disc and/or vertebra an intervertebral implant may be installed between a first vertebra and a second vertebra to maintain the proper spacing and/or lordosis between the vertebrae and restore stability to the spine. In some instances, the intervertebral implant may be secured to the vertebrae with bone screws. In some instances, an intervertebral spacer may be positioned between the vertebral bodies of the vertebrae and a bone stabilization member, coupled to the intervertebral spacer, may be provided as a supplemental fixation structure to inhibit migration of the intervertebral spacer until bone fusion occurs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide alternative bone stabilization constructs, including supplemental fixation structures for intervertebral spacers and other intervertebral implants, to provide stabilization of a spinal segment. Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide a bone screw retention mechanism with the bone stabilization construct to prevent the associated bone screws from postoperatively backing out of the vertebrae.